Toi et Moi En Secret
by Nina3647
Summary: Bien entendu que je ne l'aimais pas, nous nous connaissions à peine et tout les soirs il passait la nuit dans un bordel pour assouvir ses besoins…Tout chez lui était mauvais, noir et sombre. J'éteignis la lumière et pour la millième fois, je me demanda ce que j'avais pus faire au monde pour être marié avec Sasuke Uchiwa.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Hinata **

Je savais très bien qu'il ne me devait rien, absolument rien. Voici cinq mois que nous étions marier et j'avais reçu l'obligation de garder cette relation secrète, nous n'avions pas non plus consommer notre mariage. Bien entendu que je ne l'aimais pas, nous nous connaissions à peine et tout les soirs il passait la nuit dans un bordel pour assouvir ses besoins. La porte de la chambre claqua violemment ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensés, comme à son habitude il ne me parla pas se dirigeant d'un geste mécanique vers la commode pour prendre ses habits.

\- Oû as-tu mis mon pyjama? Me demanda-t-il de sa voix monotone.

Je pointa du doigt le derrière de la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait dans notre chambre.

-Je t'ai déjà mentionner il me semble de ne pas toucher à mes affaires! Nous vivons en cohabitation tout simplement.

-Je voulais t'aider, je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas, mais…

-Tu as raison je ne t'apprécie pas, pourquoi devons-nous toujours en arriver là? Ce mariage n'a rien de passionnel ne l'oublie jamais. Je ne t'aime pas et tu ne m'aime pas non plus. Lorsque je cesserais d'être dégoûter de ton visage de chien battu peut-être qu'un jour nous arriverons à concevoir cet enfant que mon oncle et ton père rêve tant d'avoir.

Il prit son pyjama derrière la porte et comme à son habitude quitta la chambre sans me dire un mot de plus. Comment les femmes pouvaient-elles arriver à le supporter? Tout chez lui était mauvais, noir et sombre. J'éteignis la lumière et pour la millième fois, je me demanda ce que j'avais pus faire au monde pour être marié avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

Comme à chaque matin, Sasuke partis vers l'école sans m'attendre ou même me dire qu'il partait. Je pris mon petit déjeuner seule et pris le diné que j'avais préparer la veille. Bien entendu il n'y avait pas gouté. À 18 ans je savais que j'étais probablement la seule fille de mon âge à être mariée et j'étais probablement la seule fille de mon statut à vivre cet enfer infernal que je vivais depuis cinq mois. En tant qu'héritière du clan Hyuga, j'ai toujours sus que mon père choisirait mon partenaire. Ma famille était un pilier de Konoha et ma fortune était colossale, bien entendu qu'il fallait que j'épouse quelque du même acabit que moi. Foutaise! De toute les puissantes famille qui existait à Konoha, il fallait que mon père choisisse celle au passé le plus trouble et le plus sanguinaire de tous. Personne n'osait en parler, mais la famille Uchiwa était pour moi synonyme de noirceur. Je soupirai, que pouvais-je y faire de toute façon? Je ne pouvais me souvenir de la dernière fois oû j'avais dis non à mon père et refusé quelque chose qui était bon pour la famille. Je me levai de table et me dirigea vers ma voiture, une nouvelle journée m'attendais.

-Bonjour Miss Hinata.

-Ah bonjour, Hinai. Il ne sera pas nécessaire pour toi de rester plus tard ce soir, Sasuke ne rentre presque jamais et j'aimerais être seule en entrant.

Hinai était le seul repaire que j'avais depuis que j'avais emménager dans la nouvelle demeure Huyga-Uchiwa qu'on nous avait construit.

-Pas de problème Miss Hinata, passez une bonne journée.

-Merci. répondis-je en souriant.

**Naruto **

La fumée de cigarette empestait toute la pièce entière, Shikamaru ne semblait nullement préoccupé par l'asphyxie qu'il créait autours de lui. Je me tourna vers Sasuke qui regardait son téléphone sans cesse depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Tu attends un message de quelqu'un ? demandais-je

Il sursauta et me toisa de la tête au pied. Rien de surprenant, il était comme un animal en cage il était rare les fois oû nous pouvions avoir une réponse claire de sa part.

-Alors? qui prend ton attention de cette manière?

-Ne me fait pas chier s'il te plais, allez casse-toi!

Kiba pouffa de rire et je ne pus retenir ma main de le frapper dernière la tête.

-Et toi cesse de faire comme si ta vie était si intéressante que cela. Dis-je vexé.

La cloche sonna et aucun de nous ne bougea un membre, Hashirama était l'école la plus prestigieuse de Konoha et mon arrière-arrière- grand-père en était le fondateur. Contrairement à tous les membres de ma famille, l'école n'avait jamais été une mince affaire et contrairement à ses trois là, je ne manquais pas les cours, car la matière était trop facile, mais juste parce que je n'y comprenais rien. Remplacer Tsunade en tant qu'Hokage était la raison pour laquelle je respirais et vivais sur cette terre. La mort frappait à ma porte aussi souvent qu'un changement de saison et la totalité de ma famille était présentement 6 pieds sous terre. À contre coeur je reporta discrètement mon regard sur Sasuke. Nos famille était étroitement liée d'une manière qui ne pouvais s'expliquer avec des mots. Hashirama Senju n'aurait pas pus bâtir Konoha sans Madara Uchiwa, malgré le fait que nos familles entretenaient ses relations que pars la rivalité, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de consider Sasuke Uchiwa comme mon meilleur ami. Nous avions vécu les mêmes expériences traumatisante, mais cela nous avait transformer de deux différentes manières. À la perte de mes parents, je m'étais réfugié vers mes amis et mes passions, cependant Sasuke avait préférer ce réfugier dans la solitude et la noirceur.

-Que pensez-vous de Sakura Haruno? Déclara soudainement Kiba.

À la seule prononciation de son prénom je rougis. Shikamaru alluma une autre cigarette et haussa les épaules.

-Elle est sympas, mais ce n'est pas trop mon style. Elle plait à beaucoup trop de monde.

-Shikamaru dit plutôt qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à toi! Rétorquais-je

-Elle ne s'intéresse pas plus à toi, malgré le fait que tu sois plein aux as.

-Sakura est une fille intègre et indépendante. Tu sais qu'elle a eu une bourse pour étudier ici non? Contrairement à la majorité d'entre nous, elle mérite vraiment sa place ici.

-Toi tu as un béguin pour elle ça se voit. Dit Kiba.

Un béguin, c'était bien plus que cela. J'étais éperdument amoureux d'elle et j'avais cesser de calculer depuis combien de temps. Tout chez elle me plaisait, m'inspirait confiance et me fascinait.

-J'ai entendu une conversation entre elle et Ino et elle mentionnait qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke depuis près de 10 ans maintenant! Vous vous rendez compte merde! 10 ans amoureux de quelqu'un qui n'en ne montre absolument aucun signe d'intèret, il faut être malade!

Effectivement du plus loin que je me souvienne, Sakura avait toujours été dans les talons de Sasuke en recherche d'attention quelconque. Je ne pensais même pas que Sasuke connaissait encore la notion de ce mot. Mais que pouvais-je dire? Je vivais la exactement sa situation, lorsqu'on aimait vraiment, pouvait-on juste se dire stop on arrête tout?

-Sakura est une bonne fille, et c'est parce que c'est une bonne fille, je ne m'approche pas d'elle. Rien ne m'exaspère plus qu'une femme sans reproche, s'en est presque dégoûtant.

Le commentaire de Sasuke nous laissa perplexe, n'était-ce pas là le rêve de tout homme, avoir une femme sans reproche, surtout avec un historique comme le notre?

On cogna timidement à la porte, Shikamaru éteignais maladroitement sa troisième cigarette et ouvrit la fenêtre comme si ce geste pouvait faire disparaitre toute la fumée qui c'était crée. Kiba sauta sur la porte et je le vis prendre une respiration. Il faisait cela pour rien, car ce n'était pas un enseignant, la porte aurait été ouverte il y a bien longtemps.

-Hinata, que fais-tu ici?

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là. Répondis-t-elle.

Tout le monde le savait le local abandonner d'art plastique de Madame Yûhi faisait place à de nombreuses utilisations. Kiba invita Hinata à rentrer et elle refusa gentiment. Elle était toujours comme cela, timide et incapable de s'imposer, ça lui donnait un certain charme je ne pouvais le nier ce côté fragile me plaisait énormément. Hinata était le genre de femme que tout homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de protéger, sa peau laiteuse lui donnait un air fébrile et ses grand yeux gris reflétaient un air vulnérable qu'on ne pouvait ignorer.

-Mais ne fait pas ta timide, Hina tu t'es décider à sécher les cours avec nous?

-L-Les cours de Yamato sont un peu trop extrême pour moi.

-Il n'y a rien qui me dégoute plus que cela Hina… cracha Sasuke.

-Eh ne lui parle pas comme cela! C'est quoi ton problème?

Il prit son sac et quitta sans dire un mot la pièce en prenant bien soin de bousculer Hinata au passage. Alors que je me dirigeais pour l'arrêter, la main d'Hinata me tint le bras.

-C-Ce n'est pas grave Naruto, ce n'est rien. Me dit-elle.

-C'est bien beau tout cela, mais peut-on fermer la porte s'il-vous-plais? Je vous rappel que si on nous voit nous pouvons facilement écoper d'une semaine de détention. Rajouta Shikamaru

-Parle pour toi, avec tes bâtons à cancer va! Fumer est strictement interdit. S'écria Kiba.

Je finis pars ne plus entendre le son de mes amis, mais seulement le bourdonnement dans tête. De quel droit Sasuke avait pus réagir de cette manière avec Hinata.

**Sakura**

-Alors Sasuke était là? Demandais-je à Hinata lorsqu'elle eu finit de nous raconter son histoire.

-Non. Je ne comprend pas ce que tu peux lui trouver Sakura, il est le mal incarné, ne peux-tu pas le voir?

Ce que je ressentais pour Sasuke, était bien plus qu'une amourette. Je voulais plus que tout être cette femme qui le sauverait de tout les tourments qu'il pouvait bien avoir. Meurtre, corruption, trahison, coup d'état sa famille avait fait l'objet de tout cela, mais ça ne me faisait pas peur.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Hinata, ce que ressent Sakura c'est quelque chose de profond. Vous savez il n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

-Bien sure que nous savons. rétorqua Hinata avec sarcasme.

-Je ne tiens pas à avoir cette discussion avec toi à chaque fois, il est un homme un passionné et doux à l'intérieur je le sais et je serais prête à mettre ma main au feu pour vous le prouvez! Un jour il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de me prendre au sérieux et ce jour là tu t'en mordra les doigts Madame Hyuga!

-Sakura… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'est juste que…

-Laisse tomber c'est bon je ne veux plus en discuter.

Je pris mon sac à dos et sortis de la cafétéria. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Hinata avait cette colère inexpliqué envers Sasuke. Je me dirigea vers mon casier, déposa mes choses et alla voir seule personne qui me comprenais sans que je n'aie à prononcer une seule parole. Depuis mon plus jeune âge j'avais compris que je devais me battre être en mesure de survivre dans ce monde ou seul l'argent et le pouvoir régnait. Je poussais la porte qui séparait la salle des classes et le sous-sol. Il était là comme à son habitude, cahier à la main entrain de dessiner tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Personne ne savait vraiment qui était Sai, la seule chose qu'on savait pour sure était que Danzo un homme politique important l'avait adopté. Il parlait peu, cependant lorsqu'il le faisait on pouvait s'attendre à une franchise hors du commun.

-Tu ne semble pas dans ton assiette, une autre dispute ridicule avec ton amie?

-Oui.

-Tu n'iras nulle part avec lui, elle a raison sur ce fait. Son ambition ce n'est pas de trouver l'amour Sakura, il ne veut que rebâtir son nom et récupérer ce qu'on lui a prit de force sa place au conseil.

-Un homme m'a une fois dit que faire partie de ses vielles familles puissante étaient en faite une malédiction, qu'en penses-tu?

Je connaissais déjà la réponse, je voulais tout simplement l'entendre. Tout ce qui se disait ces familles qui m'avait toujours bien accueillis me donnais des frissons dans le dos.

-Pourquoi poser une question aussi évidante? Pour le pouvoir tout les coups sont permit.

Ayame était le restaurant le plus populaire de Konoha. Il avait bercé mon enfante par ses mets délicieux et abordable. J'avais décider d'y mettre les pieds plus souvent que d'habitude lorsque Tenten m'avais annoncer qu'elle avait croisé Sasuke avec une fille à plusieurs reprises ici. Oui je l'avoue entre mes études le mon travail à la bibliothèque de la ville, mon passe-temps était effectivement de traquer Sasuke. Je m'étais assis au fond du restaurant et j'ajusta mon chapeau en prenant soins de cacher mes cheveux.

-Karin, je croyais que nous allions prendre pour emporter. Dit une voix que je pourrais reconnaitre n'importe ou.

_Sasuke…Oh mon Dieu, ok ne te retourne pas Sakura, ne te retourne surtout pas!_

-Je t'en pris pourquoi nous allons passer la nuit las-bas. de toute façon, je voulais profiter de l'air frais avec toi.

Je ne connaissais pas cette fille, elle portait une jupe courte ainsi qu'un corsait qui montrait le peu de poitrine qu'elle avait. Sa chevelure de feu avait de quoi attirer l'attention, elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie et elle passerait complément inaperçu si ce n'était pas de ses cheveux rouge. Je dus la regarder trop longtemps, car ses yeux tombèrent dans les miens. Désespérément je tentais de changer mon regard de direction, mais en vain. Je voulais la regarder, je voulais me comparer à elle. La dénommer Karin replaça ses lunettes sur son visage et me fis un doigt d'honneur.

-Espèce de mal élevé! M'entendis-je crier dans le restaurant.

_Merde! Merde! Merde!_

Sasuke se tourna vers moi et ses yeux s'agrandirent une fraction de seconde avant d'afficher son air blasé habituel. Il s'avança vers moi et d'un geste sec et rapide il retira mon chapeau.

-Rentre chez toi. Me dit-il simplement.

-Sasuke…

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fiches ici, mais tu n'as rien à faire là.

-C'est un restaurant non?

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de demander à la serveuse ce que j'avais commandé à mangé et qu'il payerait pour moi.

-Qui est cette fille? demandais-je en même temps.

-Aucunement de tes affaires.

-Une prostituée?

Le regard noir que je reçu me fis mettre ma main sur ma bouche.

-Pardon.

-Aller rentre chez toi et m'espionner n'est pas la meilleure des manières pour apprendre à me connaitre. Personne d'Hashirama ne met les pieds à Ayame maintenant.

Personne sauf lui.

**Sasuke**

-Je rêve du jour ou tu me feras l'amour.

Sa phrase tomba dans le vide, pourquoi dire quelque chose d'aussi futile. L'amour ne m'avait apporter que des souffrances et j'appris avec le temps que ce sentiment était incompatible avec le nom que je portais. Je couchais avec Karin pour évacuer ce besoin animal que je ressentais chez moi. Karin vivait dans la partie la plus abandonner de Konoha là ou les bordels et les casinos faisaient fureurs. Mon but au départ était de trouver des informations sur Itachi qui juste après l'assassinat de ma famille avait disparu. Obito mon oncle, avait décider de revenir à la surface de la terre pour prendre soin de moi et surtout profiter de l'avantage d'être le seul Uchiwa au pouvoir.

_Avec Danzo qui essaye de nous faire passé pour un clan maudit, il nous faut un appuis solide pour que tu retrouve tout tes droits comme membre pilier de Konoha. Le seul clan assez puissant après celui de Tsunade est le clan Hyuga._

Obito ne pouvait pas gagner le titre du père de l'année, mais il était la seule figure paternel que j'avais et il partageait mon ambition. Je l'avais écouté.

-Sasuke, tu m'écoutes?

Agacé je me leva du lit et commença à m'habiller.

-Est-il possible pour toi te de taire trente secondes, je réfléchissais.

-À qui , cette fille aux cheveux rose, ou à ta femme?

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avais énervé le plus, l'allusion à Sakura ou le rappel que j'étais marié à Hinata. J'agrippa les cheveux de Karin et amena son visage vers le mien.

-Connais ta place, tu n'as aucune question à me poser et encontre moins de commentaire à me faire.

-…

Une fois habillé, je pris mes clés de voiture et sortis de la chambre.

-Je t'appellerais cette semaine. dis-je avant de partir.

Lors de mon union avec Hinata, une énorme demeure nous furent donné comme cadeau de noce de la part de mon beau-père Hiashi Hyuga. Il voulait une maison qui allait unifier ces deux clans et ainsi commencer une nouvelle histoire. Sauf que mon clan, mon histoire ne s'oubliait pas. Obito habitait dans la demeure de mes parents et tout les Uchiwa avant moi. Rien ne me mettais plus hors de moi que savoir cet homme jouir de cet endroit alors qu'il m'était destiné. Hinata était propre et bien ordonnée, la maison était toujours impeccable et la cuisine toujours faite. Je ne voulais en aucun cas avoir des rapports avec elle, pour l'unique raison que je ne pouvais la supporter. Elle reflétais cette faiblesse que je détestais tant. Je me considérais marier que dans deux moments, le premier lorsque je rentrais dans cette maison et la deuxième lorsque je parlais du futur de ma famille. Mais Hinata n'était pas la femme pour moi tout comme je n'étais pas l'homme pour elle. En entrant dans la chambre j'aperçu d'énormes boites au fond de la pièce. D'un simple geste je pointa les boites.

-Obito est venu te les porter, mais tu n'étais pas là comme à chaque fois.

-Hina, nous avons eu cette conversation hier pas vrai.

En entendant ce surnom je vis son corps se raidis. Alors ce surnom était uniquement accepter avec Naruto, il fallait être dupe pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et je ne pouvais que comprendre que de son côté, elle n'était pas en accord de cette union.

-Je ne comprends pas ta haine à mon égard, je ne comprend pas ce que je t'ai fais. Nous sommes dans le même bateau Sasuke.

-Ne t'entends-tu pas, je ne comprend pas comment tu peux être toujours aussi aussi calme, toujours aussi fébrile sans aucune personnalité. Jamais tu ne vas m'insulter ou élever le ton sur moi, Hinata, tu me mets hors de moi!

Comme tout les soirs elle me regarda de cet air de chien battu et elle mordait la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer en ma présence. Hinata était faible, si faible que cela l'a rendait repoussante à mes yeux. Oui j'aimais les femmes avec du caractère, les femmes sures d'elles et qui n'avait pas peur de l'opinion des autres… des femmes comme Elle….

-Je suis désoler Sasuke, mais la souffrance que tu as dans ton coeur est trop grande pour moi.

-Tu ne peux même pas gérer tes larmes, penses-tu vraiment que je compte sur toi pour m'aider dans quoi que ce sois? Rétorquais-je

Je pris mon pyjama dans mon tiroir et claqua la porte de la chambre. Je ne voulais pas nécessairement être aussi froid avec elle, au fond de moi je voulais bien faire, elle était ma femme et je voulais qu'elle soit digne d'être une Uchiwa.

Chapitre 1 terminer

J'espère que vous avez apprécié


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 **

**Hinata **

Neji ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour moi je le savais. Mais il était la seule personne au monde à qui je pouvais me confier. Malgré que le fait que nous n'étions pas extrêmement proche, j'aimais m'accrocher à l'idée que ma situation avait donnée naissance à une sorte de complicité entre nous deux.

-Il va falloir que tu trouves une solution par toi même, tu sais tout comme moi que le divorce n'est pas une option.

-Je me suis marié avec lui uniquement pour qu'il retrouve sa place au conseil et que Danzo un homme au passé aussi trouble que lui disparaisse de la surface! Je ne vois absolument pas ce que le clan Hyuga y gagne.

-Nous y gagnons tout Hinata. Sasuke est le dernier Uchiwa légitime à pouvoir assister le Hokage, dans notre cas ca seras évidemment Naruto. Nous sommes la troisième famille la plus puissante de Konoha, une union comme celle de Sasuke et toi est une manière pour nous d'être au plan de l'action concernant le pays.

Tout ceci était complément absurde, ma famille avait toujours été dans l'ombre et ça n'a jamais semblé être un problème sauf maintenant. Pourquoi? Parce que le clan Nara prenait de plus en plus de place et que maintenant nous n'étions plus consulter dans les décisions? Mon bonheur et ma vie avaient été réduits à rendre mon père important aux yeux de Tsunade? Était-ce vraiment un sacrifice équitable? Neji mit sa main sur mon épaule et me donna une accolade qui se valait un peu trop forcé. Je ne lui en voulais pas, il était toujours un peu mal à l'aise pour montrer ses émotions.

-Je vais m'entrainer avec Lee et Sai en haut de la montagne, si tu as envie de te joindre à nous, tu es la bienvenue.

Traduction, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te changer les idées donc suit moi dans les falaises histoire d'oublier le tout.

-Non, c'est gentil, Tenten m'a invité à aller chez Ayame.

Il me regarda avec surprise. La dernière fois que j'avais mis mes pieds dans ce restaurant j'avais 12 ans. Tenten habitait tout près du restaurant qui avait bercé mon enfance et comme mes études étaient à jour et que je ne travaillais pas, je ne vis pas de raison de refuser.

-Fais attention Hinata, ce n'est plus un quartier très fréquentable, il se passe plusieurs choses pas très nettes là-bas. Si on venait à remarquer que tu avais plus d'argent qu'eu ou même qu'on te reconnaissait…

-Neji ne t'inquiète pas, je suis entre de bonne main tu as oublier que Tenten maitrise les armes mieux que quiconque. Répondis-je d'une air enjouer.

D'un air plus ou moins convaincu, il prit son sac de sport et me fis signe de l'appeler en cas de besoin.

-Ton père revient a 17 heures, si tu ne cherche pas à le croiser, je te conseillerais de t'en aller tout de suite Madame Uchiwa.

Son commentaire se valait blagueur, mais il me laissa un gout amer dans la bouche.

Nous croisâmes Ino en revenant du restaurant, lorsque nous lui racontâmes ou nous avions été mangé, elle nous regarda d'un air perplexe. Je pouffai de rire alors que Tenten essaya de lui expliquer que Ayame était le seul restaurant capable d'avoir des mets délicieux à de si petits prix.

-Même Choji n'y retourne plus les filles, vous êtes folles! Si mon père apprenait que j'avais mis les pieds dans se quartier de débaucher, il me priverait de sortie pendant le reste de l'année.

Je comprenais parfaitement ce que voulais dire Ino, cette partie de la ville avait été abandonner des années plus tôt par l'Elite de Konoha, suite a la mort de Jiraya Namikaze, le grand-père de Naruto… Les réponses concernant sa mort restait jusqu'à ce moment flou pour nous tous, mais je ne doutais pas que Tsunade et le conseil avait bien entendu toutes les réponses. Jiraya n'était pas le seul à avoir disparu d'une manière atroce et dont la mort n'avait pas été résolue. Mon oncle lui-même avait été assassiné 10 ans plus tôt et jamais mon père n'en parlait. Les sacrifices de gens bien, sont souvent nécessaire pour le bon fonctionnement d'un pays m'avait-il dit un jour.

-Sakura ne vous a pas dit qui elle a croisé dans ce restaurant ? Bien entendu vous deux pouvez vous permettre d'être dans ce genre d'endroit, mais en tant qu'héritières de puissants clans, Hinata on ne peut pas. Rajouta Ino.

Ino Yamanaka, était la plus belle femme que je connaissais et venait ensuite Sakura. La famille Yamanaka était la cinquième famille la plus puissante de Konoha, elle se distinguait pars sa diplomatie et leurs fidélité sans faille a l'Hokage en place.

-Bien sure princesse, donc qui a-t-elle vu? Nargua Tenten.

-Sasuke avec une fille que nous n'avons jamais vu par ici… Une certaine Karin je dois faire mes recherches, le pays du feu est assez large, mais je connais tout ceux qui traverse Konoha.

_Sasuke avec une fille… surement celle avec qui il passe toute ses nuits._

-Pauvre Sakura… murmurais-je

Je détestais parler d'hommes avec mes amies, elles ne faisaient qu'inconsciemment me rappeler qu'elle hypocrite j'étais. Comment pouvais-je voir mon amie parler amoureusement de quelqu'un que j'avais épousé et faire comme si de rien était. Était-ce parce que j'avais peur de Sasuke ou tout simplement parce que j'étais trop lâche pour affronter la réalité et dire la vérité?

**Naruto **

Tsunade avait toujours été une dame au tempérament bouillonnant et lorsque le sujet concernait ma liberté de mouvement elle devenait extrêmement protective. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait me garder à Konoha si je n'en avais pas envi. Tout comme elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait me contrôler et savoir tout mes faits et gestes. Je rencontrai Tsunade pour la première fois à l'âge de 12 ans et je sus qu'elle était ma grand-mère à l'âge de 15 ans. Les rumeurs disaient qu'elle et Jiraya avaient été amant et que mon père avait été conçu dans cette idylle, elle n'avait jamais voulu commenter sur le sujet. Je crois qu'elle avait abandonné le rôle de Hokage à la mort de son frère et de son fiancé de l'époque. Elle avait laissé mon père Minato Namikaze avec son père et avait décider de laisser derrière elle tout ce qui touchait Konoha. Nous n'avions que nous deux maintenant, elle était le seul membre de ma famille qui partageait mon sang, Or, ce n'était pas assez pour faire rester ici à attendre qu'elle me donne la fonction de Hokage.

-Tu assistera à ta première rencontre au conseille dans trois jours, je ne vois aucunement de préparation de ta part.

Sa voix était calme et posé, mais je pouvais clairement sentir le ton de reproche. Être Hokage, signifiait que tout ce que avait un lien aussi minime soit-il avec le pays du feu, était sous votre protection et responsabilité. Gouverner un pays n'étais pas chose facile et c'est pourquoi que le conseil existait. Hashirama Senju bâtis Konoha, 7 familles lui avaient apportés le soutien nécessaire; Uchiwa, Hyuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame et Inuzuka. Ces 7 familles possédaient le pouvoir et le privilège d'assister l'Hokage lors d'importantes décisions et ce dernier n'avait pas le droit d'exécuter aucune décision sans le consentement de la majorité. Ceci fut le pacte qu'ils s'étaient donnés pour permettre au Senju de posséder le titre d'Hokage.

-Il n'y aucune préparation à avoir, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est montrer ma magnifique fripouille et le tours est joué!

-Imbécile! Va, plus tu grandis plus tu lui ressemble.

Je lui souris à pleine dent, Jiraya… à sa mort quelque chose était mort en moi et je savais que malgré tout les efforts pour passé à autre chose et faire mon deuil, je ne pourrais le faire sans faire payer celui qui avait commit ce crime. Mon cellulaire vibra en le prenant je vis qu'il s'agissait de Sasuke, comme il m'appelait que rarement je répondis aussi rapidement que je pus, en m'éloignant doucement de la pièce ou se trouvait ma grand-mère. Je savais de fait que le passé de ma famille n'était pas blanc comme neige, Tsunade le savait même mieux que moi. Alors je ne pouvais concevoir qu'on est mit ce charlatan de Danzo au conseil et d'avoir voulu évincer Sasuke, car Itachi son frère avait peut-être décidé de mettre à mort toute sa famille.

-Sasuke, que se passe-t-il?

-Peux-tu me rejoindre le plus vite possible chez moi?

-Tout va bien?

Je ne pouvais savoir ce qu'il avait, comme à son habitude, sa voix ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion. Mon instinct me disait par contre que c'était important, car Sasuke n'invitait jamais personne chez lui. Je ne pouvais me souvenir exactement de la dernière fois que j'avais été dans la demeure des Uchiwa.

-Je t'attends. Et il raccrocha.

Tsunade me fixais de l'embrasure de la porte, je lui dis que je devais voir quelques amis et que je reviendrais plus tard. Sans perdre de temps je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, me changeai et pris sortis en toute vitesse de chez moi. Tenant fermement le volant, je tentai tant bien que mal de contrôler mes tremblement du à un sentiment d'euphorie que je ne pouvais expliquer. De chez moi à la maison de Sasuke une distance de 15 minutes nous séparait en voiture, rien n'avais changé, tout était rester intact comme dans mes souvenirs. Sasuke ouvrit la porte sans que je n'ai à frapper, la première chose que je remarqua chez lui fut les tache rouges qui apparaissait sur son visage et la ses cheveux en pagaille.

-Sasuke, qu'es-ce que c'est ça?

Il me prit par la manche et m'entraina à l'intérieur.

-Tout c'est passé très vite, pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas même pas réfléchis à ce que je faisais je n'en avais pas le temps.

Il m'entraina dans la cuisine et alors que mes yeux scrutaient la pièce, une forte odeur me leva le cœur. Je m'avançais vers la table et aperçu un homme qui gisait dans son sang raide mort. Ma première réaction fut de voir si l'homme respirait encore, mais il avait eu la gorge tranchée, comment Sasuke avait put se trouver dans cette situation de nouveau? Qui était cet homme et pourquoi en étaient-ils venu aux armes?

-C'est un homme de Danzo, regarde son poignet. Cette pourriture a voulu m'éliminer avant l'ouverture du conseil.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Obito Uchiwa ne pouvait pas assister au conseil, comme leadeur appartenant de son clan. Sasuke étant considérer beaucoup trop jeune la place avait été donnée à Danzo un des hommes de confiance du troisième Hokage Hiruzen. Personne ne pouvait supporter cet homme, il ne cachait à peine ses intentions de devenir le prochain Hokage et gagner le pouvoir à n'importe quel prix. Sauf que personne ne pouvait le touché sans d'énormes conséquences puisqu'il faisait partis des gens qui avait vendu leurs âmes au Diable pour assurer la protection du pays. Sans preuve concrète, rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

-Je vais appeler Shikamaru.

Sasuke me prit par le collet et me colla au mur.

-On ne va appeler personne, je ne veux personne d'autre ici! Merde je savais que je n'aurais pas du t'appeler!

Je me dégageai de l'emprise de Sasuke et me poussa de toutes mes forces. Pensais-t-il vraiment que j'allais cacher un cadavre qui appartenait à un des hommes les plus influents de Konoha sans aviser personne. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'un scandale de cette ampleur surtout lui qui voulait ravoir ce qui lui appartenait.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre solution Sasuke, tu sais très bien que lors de situation comme celle-ci, nous agissions toujours en groupe. Tu t'en souviens pas vrai?

Deux ans plus, Shikamaru avait démembré le corps de Hidan, celui qui avait assassiné Assuma son mentor et parrain. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'assistais à une mise a mort et que j'avais aider à cacher toute les évidences. Nous n'avions pas le choix de nous entraider, nos futures étaient liées et si un coulait, nous coulions tous.

-Tu sais tout comme moi que c'est la meilleure solution. Rajoutais-je.

Sasuke marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblais à un ok et s'assied sur la chaise la plus proche. Shikamaru répondu à première sonnerie et au son de sa voix je pus déceler qu'il venait de se réveiller.

-Eh vieux, nous avons besoin de toi, peux-tu te rendre chez Sasuke le plus rapidement possible il s'agit d'un code noir.

-Sasuke? Putain tu n'es pas sérieux, tu sais ce que ça veut dire Naruto?

-Oui.

-C'est bon j'arrive. Dit-il en raccrochant.

-Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé. Dis-je en me tournant vers Sasuke.

**Sakura**

_Dans la matinée 13 avril 2005, une scène des plus macabres, fut découverte dans la somptueuse demeure du clan Uchiwa. La police y compta plus de 15 cadavres et un seul survivant, un petit garçon de huit ans qui selon de fiables sources, serait le dernier né de Fugaku Uchiwa, membre alors du conseil et leadeur du clan. Ce que nous avons vu, dépassait toute notre imagination avait déclarer le jeune policier Gaï Lee. Plusieurs questionnements restent aussi sans réponse, Itachi Uchiwa le fils ainé de Fugaku n'a été trouvé nul part et nous soupçonnons qu'il aurait peut-être des informations sur la mort de la célèbre famille…_

Je fermai le document et pris soin de le cacher dans mon sac. Je devais maintenant voir comment j'allais sortir du local sans attirer les soupçons, vu que les documents qui y étaient classé était affiché comme ultra confidentiel. Il n'y avait absolument aucune trace de ce qui c'était passé à la famille de Sasuke nul part, comme si on voulait oublier que cet incident c'était même produit. Je comptai jusqu'à trois et ouvris la porte tout en sortant rapidement. Je feintai d'attacher mes lacets et me dirigeais calmement vers la sortis, je savais que je ne devais pas avoir ce dossier avec moi et j'avais l'impression de contenir des braises dans sac à mains, cependant je ne pouvais faire autrement, j'avais tant de question et personne ne semblais enclin à me répondre il fallait donc que je cherche mes réponses pars moi-même. L'image de cette fille aux cheveux rouge apparue soudainement dans mon esprit, et puis un déclic ce fut j'allais tout simplement retourner chez Ayame et poser des questions. N'ayant pas de voiture, je me déplaçais en bicyclette, en calculant la distance de la bibliothèque et le quartier du feu j'arriverais là-bas en moins de 10 minutes.

_Je sais que tu as besoin de moi Sasuke… je veux absolument être celle qui t'aideras dans ce fardeaux que porte. _Pensais-je en pédalant.

Tenten habitait aux alentours, sauf que je ne voulais pas lui demander de l'aide il s'agissait de quelque chose que je voulais faire seule. Matsu un des serveurs m'aperçu et me fis signe de le rejoindre ce que je fis.

-Ma parole, que ce passe-t-il, vous venez souvent ces derniers jours, quel mauvais plan planifiez-vous? Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, que pouvais-je dire peut-être que nous voulions nous rapprocher du passé, du temps ou nous n'avions aucun souci. Je m'assis sur le banc et regarda machinalement autour de moi, je ne reconnais personne.

-Je peux te poser une question? Enfaite j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

-Je t'écoute.

Il prit un verre et m'offrit à boire, je n'avais pas de monnaie sur moi, mais il m'assura que c'était la maison qui me l'offrait. Je lui plaisais ça se sentais, je n'étais pas une grande séductrice comme Ino, mais je savais user de mon charme.

-Sais-tu si Sasuke vient ici souvent? Et qui est cette fille avec qui il se tenait la dernière fois que je suis venue? Je ne l'ai jamais vu pars ici.

-Quelle fille?

Je m'approchai du comptoir et murmura son nom.

-Ah, ils viennent chaque jeudi pour sur et de temps en temps Karin vient nous rendre visite. Personne ne sait qui elle est vraiment, certaines rumeurs circulaient comme quoi elle serait une parenté des Uzumaki, mais bon qui suis-je pour démentir ou non?

Uzumaki? Elle serait reliée à Naruto? Impossible, je connaissais Naruto comme le fond de ma poche, il était un livre ouvert pour moi et je ne lui connaissais aucune parenté sauf Tsunade. Cette fille causerait énormément de problème je pouvais le sentir.

-Tu es amoureuse de ce Sasuke?

-J-Je…eh bien, i-il…

-Il est un idiot pour ne pas remarquer une si charmante et magnifique femme comme toi. Me coupa-t-il.

Je rougis.

-Mais tu ne devrais pas être ici, me dit-il. Le soleil va se coucher et les gens les plus étrange sortent dans les rues.

-Je ne suis pas une fille sans défense, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Je le remercia et quitta le restaurant. Les magasins devenaient de plus en plus illuminer au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait, faisant place à une autre source de lumière. Les bars étaient déjà remplis de monde et le bruit des casinos devenait assourdissant comme un écho qui résonnait sans cesse dans votre tête. Alors que je me mis en direction de ma bicyclette, quelque me prit le bras, alors pars reflexe je me retourna et tenta de lui donner un coup de point au visage, sauf qu'il fut beaucoup plus rapide que moi. Il attrapa mon coude et mis mes mains derrières mon dos m'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

-Tu es rapide dit donc, écoute je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je tiens juste à discuter.

-Si tu commençais par me lâcher! Criais-je

-Doucement ma belle, il ne faudrait pas attirer l'attention, sinon je serais dans l'obligation de te faire mal.

Il relâcha mes mains et lorsque je me retourna pour lui faire face, un homme à la chevelure sablé se tenait devait moi. Il avait le teint légèrement basané, comme si il avait passé énormément de temps sous le soleil. Il était grand et était habillé tout de noir.

-Je m'appel Deidara, cela fait un moment que je t'ai à l'œil, nous avons un intérêt commun ma belle.

Je replaçais mon sac sur mes épaules et le fixa d'un air menacent.

-Vous devez vous trompez de personne, je ne vous connais pas et je doute fortement que nous ayons quoi que ce sois en commun.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et sortis une enveloppe, il me la tendit. J'ouvris l'enveloppe prudemment et une photo s'y trouvait… une photo de Sasuke.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, nous avons quelque chose en commun. Ricana-t-il.

_Je sais pas qui il est, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas un allier de Sasuke._

-Je connais quelqu'un qui va grandement t'intéresser, si tu veux bien me suivre.

_Crie à l'aide Sakura, ne le suit pas! Tu ne connais pas cet homme, ni ce qu'il veut!_

J'entendais ma conscience, mais elle n'entrait pas en accord avec le mouvement de mes jambes qui suivait ce dénommer Deidara. Je compris alors que j'étais prête à tout pour lui… sans le savoir, Sasuke me possédait, mon obsession pour lui m'amenait même à suivre un homme dans une voiture que je ne connaissais pas.

_Si il sait quelque chose sur Sasuke que je ne sais pas, alors je vais l'écouter même si je me mets en danger._

**Sasuke**

\- _Qui t'envoie? _

_L'homme avait une grande cape noire et portait un grand habit ample. Je savais qu'il était un assassin, je m'étais demandé pendant une fraction de seconde si il avait été envoyé par Tsunade, mais me ravisa. Elle n'avait aucune raison en ce moment de vouloir ma mort. Une seule personne me voulait mort…une seule personne._

_-Tu sais que je ne suis pas celui qui va mourir pas vrai?_

_Toujours aucune réponse._

_-Où est Obito Uchiwa?_

_Obito… Je n'en avais aucune idée il avait quitté le village 2 semaines auparavant et il n'était pas le genre d'homme à me dire ce qu'il faisait. Il y avait une distance d'au moins 10 pas qui nous séparait, je ne pouvais dans cette situation faire uniquement confiance à mes capacités. Depuis l'âge de 8 ans mon éducation avait uniquement basé sur la survie. J'étais fort et j'étais né pour être un rédempteur, non mourir dans ma cuisine. Mes yeux tombèrent sur le couteau que j'avais laissé sur le comptoir. Calculant rapidement la distance j'avais environ 10 seconde pour agir._

_-Le clan Uchiwa doit disparaitre, je vais d'abord t'éliminer et ensuite j'éliminerai Obito Uchiwa._

_Je n'avais pas peur de la mort. Je ne vais pas peur de tuer. Je n'avais peur de rien. Mon unique but sur cette terre, c'était mon clan et qui quonque qui était une menace pour mon clan, devait disparaitre… L'homme fonça tout droit sur moi et sorti un sabre qui ressemblais étrangement au mien. Danzo avait envoyé quelqu'un qui avait le même type de combat que moi. Intéressant. Je pris une chaise et bloqua de justesse le premier coup, je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le flanc et 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1…Bingo. Je pris le couteau et sans lui laisser le temps de m'attaquer de nouveau, mon couteau transperça sa gorge. Le sang gicla sur mon visage me donnant un frisson qui me fit sourire. Maintenant je devais nettoyer tout ce dégât et une seule personne me vint en tête à ce moment précis. _

Lorsque Shikamaru frappa à ma porte, Naruto lui ouvrit et le fit rentrer et c'est alors que j'aperçu 2 autres visages qui n'était pas invité. J'avais tué quelqu'un et j'essayais de faire mon retour dans la politique, je n'avais pas besoin que tout le monde sache que j'avais tranché la gorge de quelqu'un. Kiba et Shino entrèrent à leurs tours et fixeraient le cadavre qui était maintenant la depuis plus de 3 heures.

-Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que tout le monde se retrouve chez toi, mais sache que Kiba et Shino …

-Je veux tout simplement me débarrasser de ce type. Nettoyer ce sang et tout ce bordel! C'est tout ce que je veux. Le coupais-je.

-Kiba et Naruto vont s'occuper de nettoyer le sang, alors que nous nous occuperons du cadavre. Si il est un assassin de Danzo, il fait qu'on le cache assez loin pour que son corps soit introuvable.

-Le conseil est dans trois jours, et dans trois jours, la nomination aura lieu. Tu ne peux pas être mêlé à une histoire de meurtre. Déclara Shino.

-Merci de me dire quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà.

Shikamaru étala un grand sac et nous y plaçâmes le corps à l'intérieur. L'odeur du sang en était rendu écoeurante lorsque je vis Shino avec une scie et une hache je compris ce que nous allions faire.

-S-Shino… tu comptes faire quoi avec ça? Nom de Dieu nous n'aller pas faire ce que je pense que vous allez faire!

-Kiba, tu as une autre solution? L'enterrer ne sera pas suffisant, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Attend Shikamaru tu es d'accord avec ça?!

-Nous l'avons déjà fait par le passé. Choji nous attends dans la voiture, nous allons aller dans la montagne et pendant ce temps vous vous occuperez des dégâts ici.

_Sasuke, nous sommes tes amis. Il faut que cesse de croire que tu es seul, nous sommes différents de nos parents, nous sommes une fraternité. Si tu tombes je tombe avec toi._

Naruto avait-il raison? La confiance était quelque chose de si difficilement gagnée, mais si facilement perdue. Étions-nous vraiment une fraternité?

Je détestais la fumé de cigarette, mais si Shikamaru voulait fumer 6 paquets entier, il libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ma cuisine était impeccable, Choji en profita pour cuisiner prétextant qu'il fallait retirer l'odeur de viande avarier qui c'était installé. Kiba posa des questions que ni Shino ni Shikamaru et encore moins ma propre personne ne voulait répondre. Naruto ne parlait pas, ce qui constituait quelque chose de rare. Shino remarqua ce changement et lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

-Pourquoi avec tout ce sois disant pouvoir et richesse que nous avons, la seule option qui nous apparu logique fut de démembrer un homme et le cacher au fond d'une montagne?

-Lorsque tu seras Hokage, tu comprendras que ce pouvoir que tu penses avoir, n'est enfaite qu'une illusion. Regarde cette pièce Nato, tu ne peux faire ce que tu veux sans l'accord de la majorité d'entre nous! Tu voulais quoi que nous allions voir ta grand-mère et lui dire que Danzo avait lancé un de ses chiens à ma porte que je l'avais tué et ensuite me présenter et dire que je voulais récupérer ce que VOUS m'avez retiré? C'est ce que tu aurais voulu?

-Sasuke, ton clan n'est pas le seul à avoir été sacrifier je te signale! Crois-tu que tu es le seul à avoir perdu quelqu'un! Pourquoi penses-tu que tu es si spécial et que les Uchiwa sont meilleurs que nous!

-Naruto… grondais-je. Sans le sacrifice de ma famille depuis des générations tu ne serais même pas en mesure de te tenir devant moi en ce moment. Le clan Uchiwa à toujours sacrifier les siens pour que vous puisiez continuer d'être Hokage. J'en ai la rage juste à y penser, maintenant je ne suis que le survivant d'une tragédie, mais c'est là ou vous avez tord. Rien d'autre ne m'importe d'autre que mon clan. La restauration complète de mon clan et cela part n'importe quel moyen.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et sur chacun de leurs visages et je pouvais voir leurs stupeurs. Je pouvais clairement lire ce qui se passait dans leurs têtes, J'étais maintenant sans aucun doute une menace qu'ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer.

Chapitre 2 terminer

Comment l'avez trouvé?

**PS : Petit sondage, Sasuke devrait montrer de l'affection à Hinata ou Sakura**


	3. Chapter 3

Oufffffff Comment j'ai pus oublier DEUX fois que ces merveilleux personnages étaient nul autre que la création de **Masashi Kishimoto ****J**

**Je suis désolé pour le délais ****L****avec l'école et tout ça été une rude semaine **

**Chapitre 3 **

**Hinata **

Sasuke ne rentrait jamais en même temps que moi. Nous avions cet horaire improviser que je rentrais avant et lui après. Même si il ne passait pas la soirée ici, il rentrait au moins pour y dormir la nuit. Il était 4 heures du matin et il n'était toujours pas rentré. Je n'avais bien entendu aucun moyen de le rejoindre, puisqu'il n'avait pas jugé important pour moi d'avoir son numéro de téléphone. Je fis les cents pas dans le salon, en me demandant qui je pourrais bien appeler où qui me préviendrait si il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Personne. Personne ne me préviendrait de quoi que ce soit, puisque personne n'était au courant de notre histoire. La solitude que je ressentais lorsque que je me retrouvais seule dans cette maison, ne pouvait s'expliquer. J'avais tout fait en mon possible pour me rendre attrayante à ses yeux, je me suis mise à cuisiner ses mets favoris, je me suis mise à me mettre dans les taches ménagères, je voulais que notre union même si elle avait été forcée ait un minimum de bonheur. Sauf qu'à toute les fois, il m'avait violemment rejeté. J'aperçu la lumière de sa voiture se garer devant l'entré de la maison, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit alors je courus en direction de ma chambre et je me jeta sur mon lit feignant de dormir. J'attendis quelques minutes, avant d'entendre la porte principale se fermer avec fracas, immobile je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer alors que ses pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier. Mentalement je me demandai si j'avais touché à ses affaires et je poussai un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant que non. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit doucement et j'entendis mon nom être prononcé dans un doux murmure. Je ne bougeai pas, c'est alors qu'il s'approcha de moi j'ouvris les yeux et je suis fut choqué de voir autant de souffrance dans son regard.

-Sasuke, que c-ce passe-t-il? Demandais-je

-Hinata…

Son haleine empestais l'alcool autant que cela me fit un pincement au cœur de savoir qu'il devait être saoul pour me parler, autant je ne pouvais cacher la petite joie que je ressentais en le voyant devant moi et en prononçant mon nom avec douceur. Maladroitement, je me redressai sur le lit et sans mouvement brusque je pris ses mains et l'invita à s'assoir. Je n'avais jamais vu Sasuke de cette manière, aussi vulnérable aussi sensible, cela me rendait légèrement mal à l'aise. Sans me prévenir, il déposa sa tête sur mon épaule et je sentis quelque chose de chaud glisser le long de mon bras, Sasuke pleurait!

-Sasuke? Que se passe-t-il, parle moi?

-Je suis fatigué Hinata, fatigué de toujours avoir à me battre. J'ai tué quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

Mon corps se raidit.

-Sasuke, tu as trop bus tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Il se releva et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient si rouges, que je crus que du sang y coulerait. Quelques mèches sombres ballaient son visage, je tentais de dégager son visage, tout en contrôlant les tremblements de ma main. Sasuke prit mon poignet et le baisa tendrement, puis il se mit à embrasser mon avant bras, puis mon épaule. Mes membres refusèrent de bouger, jamais un homme ne m'avais touché de la sorte et jamais Sasuke n'avait été aussi proche de moi, j'avais peur de le repousser brisant ainsi l'ambiance qui c'était crée, à ma grande surprise mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et je sentis un léger élancement en bas de mon ventre.

-Sasuke…je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu n'as toute ta tête en ce moment et….

-Chut. Me coupa-t-il.

Il pressa mon épaule en poussant sur le lit et se mit par dessus moi. Alors il plongea sa tête dans mon coup et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément, l'odeur d'alcool se faisait de plus en sentir entre l'espace qui séparait sa bouche de mon visage. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma virginité de cette manière, encore moins avec quelqu'un qui en temps en normal n'en avait rien à faire de moi, mais je ne voulais pas non plus couper ce contact physique qui sans le vouloir, me faisait tant de bien. D'un geste brusque il retira mon pantalon et regarda ma nudité avec envie, embarrassé je senti la chaleur me monter au visage et je ferma les yeux.

-Je t'en pris Sasuke, arrête, c'est mal tu le sais.

-Mal? Tu es ma femme non? En quoi coucher avec ma femme est-il rendu quelque chose de mal?

Sans parler d'avantage, il se déshabilla et lorsque nous fîmes tout les deux en habit d'Adam, j'osai le regarder. Le corps de Sasuke était athlétique et ses membres étaient parfaitement dessinés, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte qu'il était aussi bien bâti. Son esprit semblait s'être évaporé de son corps comme si il était en transe et que rien ne pouvait le ramener à la réalité, la douleur fulgurance que je ressentis en bas du ventre me fis ouvrir les yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier de douleur. Sasuke me donner un sourire en coin, et tranquillement il m'entraina dans les profondeurs de ses mouvements.

Je me réveilla en sursaut et constata que j'étais nue et que Sasuke ronflait à mes cotes. Je mis ma mains sur ma bouche, ce qui c'était passé ce matin n'était pas un rêve j'avais perdu ma virginité avec Sasuke. Je me levai doucement et enfila un t-shirt avec un pantalon, en revenant vers le lit, je vis une tache rouge je courus à la salle de bain et pris une débarbouillette, sachant très bien que mon frottement sur le tissus taché ne partirait pas. Au milieu de la chambre se trouvait un sac de poubelle, je l'ouvris délicatement histoire de ne pas réveiller Sasuke et je fouilla pour voir ce qui s'y trouvait. Il s'agissait d'un chandail taché de sang qui avait séché ainsi qu'un pantalon taché de terre, des chaussures sales se trouvait aussi à l'intérieur. Aussitôt ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt me revint en tête, il n'avait pas inventé il avait vraiment tué une personne. La porte s'ouvrit et j'aperçu Hinai dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Madame, je ne voulais pas vous dérangé je vois que vous êtes en bonne compagnie. Chuchota-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Hinai, s'il te plaît, peux-tu te débarrasser de ce sac?

Je constatai qu'il n'était pas nécessaire pour moi d'en rajouter d'avantage, Hinai semblait avoir compris ce que je voulais dire. Il regarda furtivement Sasuke prit le sac et nous laissa seul dans la chambre, je me connaissais assez pour savoir que je ne voulais pas me trouver dans la même pièce que lui lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Je sortis aussi rapidement que je pus et je me dirigea vers le salon ou je pris un livre et tenta de me concentrer sur ce que je lisais alors que mon esprit était complètement ailleurs. Tant de questions traversait mon esprit, pourquoi avais-je laisser ça arriver toute les fois ou j'avais rêver de ce moment, je l'avais fait avec une autre personne que Sasuke, une personne qui me donnait la lumière et le confort que j'avais tant besoin. Il ne fallait pas être un savant pour savoir que Naruto était le complète opposé de Sasuke et que dès que je voyais cette lumière émaner de lui, je maudissais mon père de m'avoir donné au Uchiwa.

-Hinata.

-Ahhh!

Depuis quand était-il là? Je le croyais endormis, il avait un short mais il était toujours torse nu et la lumière du soleil semblait illuminer ses abdominaux extrêmement bien dessiné. Je rougis et osa le regarder, le sourire en coin que j'avais s'effaça aussitôt en voyant ses yeux me fixer comme à son habitude avec dureté. Hinai entra dans la pièce et lui donna un verre d'eau ainsi que deux comprimer surement du à sa gueule de bois. Il pris les médicaments et bu le liquide en quelques secondes avant de reporter toute son attention sur moi.

-Sasuke…comment t-t-te sens-tu?

J'avais réglé mon problèmes de bégaiement des années auparavant, ce qui m'avait énormément aidé dans la construction de mon estime personnel, or lorsque je me trouvais dans certaine situation ou avec certaine personne, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le faire. Sasuke s'approcha de moi et s'assit sur le bout du canapé il ne dit rien pendant un instant, puis se lança.

-Ce qui c'est passé hier, n'aurait jamais du se produire, j'avais trop bu et je me suis laisser aller. Malheureusement je ne peux te redonner ce que tu as perdu donc la meilleure chose pour nous deux est de faire comme si de rien était.

-Tu es venu dans ma chambre pour c-coucher avec moi et maintenant tu me dis de tout oublier?

Croyait-il que j'étais une sorte de catin qui n'avais aucun sentiment, pour qui me prenait-il? Comment avait-il osé me dire une telle chose?

-Putain Hinata, ne pleure pas! Dit-il d'une voix indigné

Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, la vertu d'une femme était une chose sacre et sa pudeur n'avait pas de prix et j'avais perdu tout cela en quelque minute dans les mains d'un mari qui avait trop bu et maintenant regrettait son geste.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible Sasuke, tu es un monstre, je te déteste!

Je me mis en position fœtale et pleura comme jamais je n'avais pleuré de ma vie. Sasuke se leva me dit de sa voix flegmatique habituelle :

-Merci pour le sac, je sais que je peux compter sur ta discrétion.

Je l'entendis monter et je ne puis m'empêcher de sortir un cri de désespoir. Cet homme était le mal incarné et jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner l'affront qu'il m'avait fais.

**Naruto**

La salle était bondée de monde, tout le village avait été appelé pour assister au plus important jour de ma vie à ce jour. Ordinairement tout ce qui avait attrait au conseil se faisait seulement entre les membres, seule la nomination des futurs membres se faisait publiquement avec tous les villageois comme témoins. J'avais mis le costume que mon père avait porté lors de sa nomination environs 20 plus tôt, pour lui rendre hommage de un, mais surtout parce que cela m'apportait un certain réconfort à défaut de sa présence. J'aperçu Ino qui se dirigeais vers moi affichant un énorme sourire sur son visage. Je ne pouvais que comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, toute notre vie nous avions été préparé pour ce moment et le voilà qui se tenait devant moi. Je cherchai du regard quelque chose de familier devant tout ce tumulte et mes yeux s'arrêteront sur Hinata qui étrangement me fixait. Elle essaya de détourner ses yeux, mais je pouvais clairement voire qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, Elle portais une longue robe et une courte boucle d'un rouge scintillant, ses cheveux tombèrent telle une cascade sur ses épaules recouvertes d'une châle en fourrure noire. Elle était magnifique…tout simplement magnifique. Je m'approcha d'un pas décidé en sa direction, mais je vis Kiba l'enlacer par derrière ce qui freina mon élan.

-Les femmes de sont genres sont des perles, il faut s'en acquérir avant que les autres ne les remarquent.

-Gaara! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais pouvoir te déplacer. M'écriais-je en l'apercevant à mes cotes.

-Je n'allais manquer ce jour pour rien au monde.

Il prit une coupe de champagne au passage d'une serveuse et me fit un toast en mon honneur.

-J'ai les informations que tu m'a demandé, Je crois que tu vas devoir agir et vite. Me dit-il soudainement.

Furtivement, je balayai la salle, Gaara était probablement la personne la plus discrète que je connaissais, il ne parlait jamais sauf si c'était vraiment nécessaire et il ne prenait jamais de risque inutile.

-Après ta commémoration, nous discuterons plus tranquille. Rajouta-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Je m'assis sur la chaise où il était inscrit mon nom et attendis. J'aperçu Shikamaru et tous les autres ils s'installèrent à leurs tours, la cérémonie allait commencé. Lorsque Sasuke s'approcha pour s'assoir à mes cotés, plusieurs chuchotements se firent entendre, personne ne s'attendais à voir le dernier Uchiwa ici.

-Je crois que Danzo avait réservé ta place pour Sai. Chuchotais-je

Comme réponse j'eu uniquement droit à un regard foudroyant rien de surprenant venant de lui. Tsunade s'approcha du micro et fit un cours discourt sur l'importance du conseil à Konoha et elle nous présenta à tours de rôle, elle prit une gorgé d'eau et d'une voix forte et ferme elle cria :

-Que chaque clan présente leur remplacent sur le champ!

À tours de rôle, je vis chaque membre du conseil se lever et présenter leurs remplaçant. Shino, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata. Lorsque le nom de Hinata fut prononcé, je vis plusieurs têtes sursauter de surprise, alors qu'il n'en fut rien pour ma part. Je savais qu'elle était certes timide et que contrairement à Neji, elle ne semblait pas aussi sure d'elle, mais Hinata n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Le tour vint à Sasuke, un silence s'installa dans l'assemblé, Tsunade se tourna vers nous et nerveusement balaya la salle du regard.

-Après de mure réflexion Sasuke…

-Moi Obito Uchiwa, déclare mon neveu comme le nouveau représentant du conseil!

L'homme en question monta sur l'estrade où nous nous trouvions et se plaça derrière Sasuke, je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, mais sans savoir pourquoi il me donnait des frissons dans le dos. Danzo qui se tenait à la droite de Tsunade se leva et poussa Sai en avant de la scène.

-Je vous en pris Obito, les Uchiwa on perdu depuis longtemps leurs droits au conseil, votre clan n'est pas digne de confiance et tout le monde dans cette salle peut en témoigner. Pensez-vous que nous avons oublié ce qui sait produit 10 ans plus tôt?

-Salopart! S'écria Sasuke.

-Venant de toi, je trouve cela vraiment ironique Danzo, le Hyuga soutien le clan Uchiwa, pour être plus claire je soutiens mon gendre pour prendre sa place au conseil.

Je me tournai vers Sasuke et Hinata, les deux ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été aussi surpris devant l'achalandage qui commençait à se créer, ma grand-mère donna sa bénédiction.

-Je demande votre attention s'il-vous-plais! L'union entre deux clans, n'a rien de surprenant et bien que le passer du clan Uchiwa ait été parsemé d'embuche, en aucune façon je ne vais punir Sasuke des crimes de sa famille. Je demanderais alors le calme pour que nous procédions à la continuation du conseil! Pars les droits qui me sont conféré, moi Tsunade Senju, déclare Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju, éligible au titre du 6 Hokage lorsque mon temps viendra à sa fin!

Je détourna mon attention de Sasuke et me leva lorsque Tsunade prononça mon nom, une vague d'applaudissement se fit entendre détendant de quelque peu l'atmosphère… décidément je ne connaitrai jamais vraiment Sasuke.

**Sakura **

Je n'avais toujours pas digéré ce que je venais d'entendre, alors que tout le monde c'était levé pour féliciter les nouveaux nominer, j'étais resté assise encore sous le choc. Hinata et Sasuke marié. Tenten et Lee avaient tenté de m'emmener vers le groupe, mais j'avais préférer rester seule un moment. J'aperçu Naruto partir d'un pas décider en compagnie de Gaara, je pouvais lire sur l'expression de son visage qu'il ne pensait pas du tout à la nouvelle que je venais d'apprendre. Alors il était au courant? Étais-ce pour cette raison qu'il s'acharnait à m'éloigner de Sasuke pour que je sois avec lui? Bien entendu maintenant je comprenais pourquoi Hinata ne voulait pas que m'approche de Sasuke. J'avais honte, tout ce temps ou je m'apitoyais sur mon sort ou sur un sourire que j'avais pus déceler sur le visage de Sasuke et que j'avais décider de lui en parler, celle-ci se moquait surement de moi, car elle était marié avec lui! J'étais blessé et par dessus tout, j'étais en colère. Non je ne venais pas d'une famille aussi riche et célèbre que la sienne et non on ne m'avait pas nominer pour être à la tête d'un gouvernement, mais je valais plus que ce traitement de sa part. Puis une réflexion me vint en tête, si ils étaient mariés, pourquoi voyait-il cette fameuse Karin et surtout pourquoi Deidara était venu me voir 3 jours plus tôt à son sujet? Je pris mon sac à main et je me levai, j'avais quelque chose à dire à Sasuke et je me devais de le faire, peut importe si il était marié ou non. Heureusement pour moi, il n'était pas avec Hinata, je n'aurais pas pus voir les deux ensembles, je me devais de lui adresser un mot sur cette trahison, mais je n'allais pas le faire ce soir. Sasuke était assit au bar avec Shikamaru, ce dernier me vit arriver et tapota Sasuke à l'épaule pour qu'il porte son attention sur moi. Son expression ne changea nullement lorsqu'il me vit et comme à son habitude il parla avec non-chalence.

-Comment puis-je t'aidé Sakura?

-Je tenais à te féliciter pour ta nomination… et pour ton mariage.

Shikamaru se gratta la tête et bus son verre d'un trait.

-Tu nous a tous surpris avec cette nouvelle mon vieux, je comprend pourquoi tu l'a fais mais tu aurais pus nous avertir.

-Éclaire moi Shikamaru, car je ne suis pas sure de comprendre.

-Tu n'as rien à comprendre Sakura, je ne vois pas pourquoi il est nécessaire pour moi de vous dévoiler chaque parcelle de ma vie, ça ne vous regarde pas.

Je savais très bien que sa dernière phrase était pour moi directement, mais je n'en fus rien paraitre. Doucement je demandai à Shikamaru de nous laisser seuls ce qu'il fit à cœur joie.

-Je suis désolée Sasuke, c'est juste que cela m'a prit de cours.

-Sakura, je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, je n'en fais pas mention, car c'est inutile, mais je tiens à te donner ce conseil, pour être avec quelqu'un comme moi il arriver a mettre de cote son humanité pour faire certaines choses donc n'essaye pas trop de t'aventurer dans mes plates bandes, tu va finir par te blesser.

Malgré le fais que ses paroles se devaient rassurante, sa voix n'exprimait en rien ce sentiment. Il me sous-estimait, encore pire Sasuke ne me prenait même pas au sérieux pour lui je n'étais qu'une fille amoureuse de lui sans plus. Alors que c'était beaucoup plus profond que cela de mon coter.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire en privé. Finis-je par dire

-Nous sommes en privé.

-Non je veux dire dans un endroit où il n'y aura personne.

J'avais attirer son attention, il hocha la tête et me fit signe de le suivre, en chemin j'aperçu Ino qui me regardais d'un air réprobateur. Quoi allait-elle vraiment me reprocher de m'isoler avec lui alors qu'a quelque centimètre d'elle se tenait une fille qui nous avait menti pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps?

-Par ici.

Sasuke m'entraina dans un local et ferma la porte derrière moi.

-Alors de quoi s'agit-il?

-À vrai dire, je ne sais pas ou commencer, tout c'est passé extrêmes vite et…

-Crache le morceau Sakura, ne teste pas ma patience. Me coupa-t-il.

Je sortis le document de mon sac et lui tendis. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et m'arracha le papier des mains. Il feuilleta et me fixa droit dans les yeux si longtemps que je crue que j'avais effectivement fait quelque chose de mal. Il déposa le document sur le coin de la table et s'approcha de moi tranquillement et lorsque je pus sentir son souffle sur moi il me dit d'une voix grave :

-Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Sakura, ou as-tu eu cela?

-M-Me faire du mal? J'ai voulu t'aider Sasuke, je me suis dis que si j'avais assez d'information je pourrais t'être utile, j'ai rencontrer Itachi et…

Avant même de pouvoir terminer ma phrase il me prit par la gorge et me frappa contre le mur. Sur le coup de la surprise je ne réagis pas puis lorsque que je compris qu'il était réellement entrain de m'étrangler, mon corps bougea de lui même, sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Désespérément je le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce que j'y vis me glaça le sang, le regard de haine qu'il me donna me fit pleurer automatiquement.

-S-S-Sasuke, j-je ne peux pas…

Il pressa plus fort.

\- À quoi joue tu Sakura? Itachi, tu as rencontré Itachi?

\- P-Peux plus r-r-respirer.

Il me relâcha et je tombai par terre en respirant difficilement

-Où est-il! Bordel de merde Sakura ou est-il!

-Laisse moi t'expliquer Sasuke… je te jure que je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui ne soit pas à ton avantage.

En ce moment, je ne savais plus si je l'avais dit car je le pensais vraiment ou tout simplement parce qu'il me terrorisait.

**Sasuke**

Je n'avais pas prévu de voir arriver Obito au conseil, je me doutais de sa présence, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il aurait décidé de se dévoiler. Il m'avait enseigné l'importance de la discrétion et l'art de faire chaque chose en son temps. Je n'avais pas prévu non plus que tout Konoha ou presque sache que j'étais marié avec Hinata, seul Tsunade devais être au courant. Je détestais ne pas être en contrôle d'une situation. Depuis cette semaine, c'est pourtant ce qui m'arrivait sans cesse tout d'abort avec l'assassin de Danzo, ensuite mon accident avec Hinata et maintenant Sakura qui m'annonçais que Itachi était à Konoha depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Je regrettais légèrement de l'avoir attaquer comme je l'avais fais, Sakura était définitivement un atout que je ne pouvais plus négliger à l'avenir. Je me tenais devant le bâtiment en question, il était situé à exactement 30 pas de la demeure de Karin, il me surveillait. Il me tenait à l'œil et je n'en avais aucune idée. Étais-je en colère du fait qu'il est cru que Sakura était ma copine et l'avait ensuite contacté? Non. Dans cette situation, j'étais en colère contre moi-même. J'ajustai mon rétroviseur et remarqua la voiture noire qui me suivait depuis que j'avais quitté le conseil. Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant de mon union diplomatique et de la présence de Obito, j'étais mis en surveillance et je ne pouvais même plus dire de qui. J'ouvris ma boite à gant et pris mon révolver en main. J'étais venu seul, mais d'après les dires de Sakura, il ne l'était pas.

_Ne vas pas là seul Sasuke, ce n'est pas un endroit sécuritaire. _

J'ouvris la portière et pointa mon fusil sur le front d'un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il portait des vêtements amples et avait les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant comme ceux de Karin. Ses yeux métalliques n'exprimait rien, absolument rien, j'eu l'impression de voir mon reflet ce qui me donna des frissons dans le dos.

-Baisse ton arme, elle ne te servira à rien ici.

Sa voix était calme et posé, je retirer le cran de sécurité et dis d'un même ton;

-Où est Itachi?

-Tu es déjà mort, je croyais qu'Itachi avait un frère avec de meilleur reflexe.

Je baissai mon regard et aperçu la lame qui pointais en ma direction, pourtant je n'avais pas vu ses mains bouger.

_Qui est cet homme? Pensais-je_

Il enleva la lame et tourna les talons me laissant devant l'entré, un autre homme qui semblait beaucoup plus jeune fit son apparition.

-Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'est vraiment pas tué, ce mec a des cellules en moins.

-Qui est-il? Demandais-je

-Il s'appel Nagato, personne ne sait qui il est vraiment.

-Toi qui es-tu?

-Moi? Je m'appel Deidara, si tu es ici c'est que ma belle ta informé de notre rencontre?

-Quelqu'un me suit. Dis-je en ignorant sa remarque.

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons nous occuper de lui, si tu veux bien me suivre, je connais quelqu'un qui est impatient de te revoir.

L'appartement était complètement vide, pourtant cinq personnes s'y trouvait, Deidara m'entraina vers ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine, il était assit là sans broncher. Mon grand frère, même si je pouvais voir que je l'avais dépasser en grandeur, je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi petit, ma première réaction fut de chercher mon arme que j'avais ranger dans mes poches, mais du coins de l'œil je vis qu'on m'avait devancé.

-Assis toi.

_Tu as attendu tout ce temps pour te retrouver face à lui, tu as tout sacrifié pour être en mesure de lui tenir tête, pour lui faire payer ce qu'il fait à notre famille._

Ma voix intérieure criait de lui plomber la tête sans craindre de mourir à mon tour, cependant je lui obéis sans poser d'avantage de question. Il demanda alors à tout le monde de vider les lieux, tout le monde bougea sauf ce Nagato qui fixa la télévision sans réellement la regarder. Itachi se leva et m'offrit quelque chose à boire, je ne répondis pas il déposa alors un verre de lait devant moi et trois biscuits. Je compris aussitôt ce qu'il essayait de faire, il voulait crée une ambiance de nostalgie, il se foutait complètement de moi.

-Je me suis demander pendant des mois comment je pourrais avoir une discutions avec toi, sans ce chien à tes côté, je voudrais avant tout te féliciter pour ta place au conseil, j'espère de tout cœur que tu fera un meilleur travail que tout les Uchiwa qui on occupé ta place.

-Tu te fous de moi pas vrai?!

-Sasuke…

-Tu as assassiné toute notre famille et tu es là entrain de te foutre ma gueule!

-Pense y bien, crois-tu réellement que j'aurais tuer toute notre famille sans aucune raison valable. Konoha est le village que le clan Uchiwa a aidé à bâtir, Konoha est plus important que moi, il est plus important que toi, il est plus important que notre clan lui-même.

-Quoi?

Je ne comprenais pas ou il voulait en venir, était-il entrain de me dire que ma famille était une menace pour le village et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait été réduite à néant? Était-il entrain de me justifier ce qui c'était passé dix ans plus tôt? Était-ce un aveu?

_Dix plus tôt _

_-Qu'allons-nous faire? Ce petit porte maintenant sur ses frêles épaules le fardeau de son clan maudit, même son frère n'en a pas voulu._

_-On ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser dans la noirceur, nous allons faire comme nous avons avec Naruto, nous allons essayer une réinsertion sociale et nous n'auront pas le choix de le contacter._

_-Hokage Hiruzen, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée…_

_-Je sais ce que tu ressens à son égard Kakashi, mais nous nous devons de faire ce qui est le meilleur pour le village. Personne sauf un Uchiwa ne peut comprendre et aider un autre Uchiwa. Laisser Sasuke à lui-même serait comme mettre une épée de Damoclès au dessus de notre tête._

_Tous le monde semblais avoir oublier que j'était juste a coter d'eux, que je pouvais les entendre, que je savais ce qui se passait réellement. Mon frère savait quelque chose sur ce qui c'était passer a notre famille. Il savait quelque chose et il avait décidé de me laisser ici et de nous abandonner… Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner. _

-Konoha est plus important que notre famille? Répétais-je

Je sortis l'arme et la pointa sur son visage puis j'entendis un déclic je fermai les yeux. Putain de saloprie, comment se faisait-il que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre arriver. Sa rapidité était-elle que qu'il ne se faisait pas entendre?

-Ma haine pour Konoha n'a pas de limite dit-il. Je ne serais jamais d'accord de sacrifier ma famille pour ce pays, je ne serais jamais en accord pour sacrifier ma vie pour ce pays et rien ne me répugne plus que les gens comme ton frère. Mais j'ai besoin de lui pour le moment, je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire du mal… du moins pas pour le moment.

-Qui es-tu? Demandais-je

-Tu le saurais bien rapidement, et puis tu ne sembles pas habile avec les armes à feu, tu devrais laisser de côté ce moment de défense.

Qui était ce type? Même Itachi semblait déconcerter en sa présence. La pression qu'il mettait dans la pièce me mettait mal à l'aise, il était visiblement plus fort et plus rapide que moi et je ne pouvais pas l'encaisser. Il n'attendis pas ma réponse et s'en alla comme il était arrivé.

-Il est probablement la personne la plus dangereuse après Obito. Il faut que tu te tiennes loin d'eux.

-Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir de toi.

-Tu es mon petit frère Sasuke et mon amour est plus profond que tu ne le penses, je t'aime plus que je n'aie aimé nos parents, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, comprends-tu ça petit frère? Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, mais si tu me laisse un peu de temps tu comprendra tout.

La situation je n'avais plus en contrôle, je n'avais absolument aucun contrôle de ce qui ce passait dans ma vie en ce moment. Il était mon frère non? Mon sang, si il me disait de lui faire confiance devais-je le faire? Avais-je le choix?

-Je suis marié avec l'héritière du clan Hyuga. Avouais-je. Cette union devrait m'assurer de restaurer le clan et d'avoir en main assez de puissance.

-Il veut déloger les Senju du pouvoir, rien d'autre. Si un enfant est crée de cette union, le clan Uchiwa est assuré de ne jamais être chassé du conseil. Obito a accepté de mélanger notre sang pour assurer le pouvoir des Uchiwa. M'expliqua-t-il.

-Naruto n'est pas un Senju et il a déjà été décider qu'il sera le prochain Hokage.

Itachi m'observa un moment et hocha la tête.

\- Quel est ta relation avec cet Uzumaki?

-Il est un frère, il est mon frère.

Je me surpris moi-même de ma réponse, mais c'était le cas, toute les fois ou je me retrouvais dans un merdier je ne comptais que sur lui pour m'aider.

-Protège le, car il est en danger. Reviens dans trois jours, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Je n'osais pas frapper la porte de sa chambre, Hinata avait pris soin de m'éviter depuis les trois derniers jours et je savais que l'annonce de notre union ce soir allait l'affecter beaucoup plus qu'elle ne m'affecterait moi. Après avoir quitter Itachi, je m'étais refugié dans le seul endroit qui me permettait de réfléchir, Ayame. Karin ne répondait pas à son téléphone, j'avais décidé de rentrer chez moi, sachant que je devais avoir une discussion avec Hinata. Obito ne m'avait pas contacter, mais je savais qu'il allait le faire tôt ou tard. Il m'avait à de nombreuse reprise reprocher de ne pas faire les choses rapidement avec elle. J'avais trois femmes à gérer, je me devais d'avoir la confiance de Karin, la ténacité de Sakura et le pouvoir d'Hinata. Elle était ma femme, mais j'étais au courant que sa loyauté appartenait plus à Naruto qu'à moi et ca devait changer. Je comptai jusqu'à trois et ouvrit la porte. Elle se tenait droite sur son lit les cheveux attacher dans un simple chignon, elle évita bien entendu mon regard et je pus apercevoir sa respiration s'accélérer Hinata avait peur de moi.

-Je ne croyais pas que tu serais réveillé à cette heure. Dis-je de la voix la plus douce possible.

-As-tu encore bu? J-Je sais que tu rentres toujours à c-cette heure.

Il était 3 heures et demi du matin, effectivement je rentrais souvent ces heures-ci.

-Je veux que tu puisses avoir confiance en moi, Hinata.

Aucune réponse. Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais elle avait une beauté qui se comparait à pureté de la lune, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

-Je suis une femme, je ne mérite pas c-comment t-tu m'a traité, je mérite qu'on me fasse…

Elle rougie et détourna le regard.

-Qu'on te fasse quoi?

-Q-Qu'on m-me fasse… l'amour.

J'écartillai les yeux et regarda furtivement a l'entour de moi. Était-ce une blague? Venais-je vraiment d'entendre ce que je venais d'entendre? Puis une idée me vint en tête.

-Déshabille toi. M'entendis-je dire.

Je ferma la porte de sa chambre et m'approcha d'elle

CHAPITRE 3 TERMINÉ

REVIEUW S'IL-VOUS-PLAIS…. Effectivement Sasuke semble sans s'en rendre compte avoir une certaine attirance pour Hinata


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Hinata **

\- Déshabille-toi. Me dit-il.

J'avais encore de la difficulté à assumer ce que je ne venais de lui dire maintenant il voulait que je me mette nue devant lui? Je m'étais promis que je n'allais jamais lui pardonner cet affront jusqu'à ce que mon père fasse cette annonce publique, dévoilant à tout le monde mon union avec Sasuke. J'avais espéré avoir une chance avec Naruto et de ce fait divorcer et laisser Sakura le champ libre pour le séduire, j'avais imaginé plusieurs scénarios, mais jamais il ne m'était venu à la tête que mon père nous exposerait de cette manière. Alors que Naruto s'était éclipsé et que Sasuke s'était isolé avec Sakura, j'avais peu être assez à l'aide d'expliquer la situation aux autres et à ma grande surprise, ils m'avaient compris. Surtout Ino qui m'avoua que ses parents avait voulu la marier avec Shikamaru, mais que ce dernier l'avait délicatement rejeter.

_-Il va falloir que tu choisisse ce que tu veux Hinata, va utiliser Sasuke pour avoir l'attention de Naruto? Où vas-tu réellement essayer de construire ton mariage?_

Ce que m'avait dit Ino m'avait laissé perplexe. Avais-je seulement une chance avec Naruto pour commencer? Tout comme mon affection pour lui n'était pas un secret, son amour pour Sakura ne l'était pas non.

-Hinata! Regarde moi!

La voix de Sasuke me ramena à la réalité.

-T-Tu…

-Dois-je tout faire moi-même? Me coupa-t-il

Maladroitement je retirais mon chandail, dévoilant du même coup ma poitrine, mon corps semblait plus sensible depuis ma première fois, une question d'hormone m'avait dit Ino. Sasuke ne dit pas un mot et soudain je me dis que maintenant qu'il était sobre mon corps ne lui semblait plus aussi attrayant.

-Ton corps est beaucoup plus intéressant que ta personnalité.

Son rire atténua la remarque blessante qui m'avais lancer je remonta aussitôt la couverture mais Sasuke me fit signe de la retirer. Il embarqua sur le lit et s'allongea près de moi.

-Hinata. Je dois pouvoir compter sur toi, tu comprends? Me dit-il soudainement d'une voix grave.

Ses yeux d'encre cherchaient un signe d'approbation dans les miens, que devais-je lui dire oui? Il était mon mari n'est-ce pas.

Je me réveillai le lendemain en sursaut, remarquant par ensuite que j'étais en retard pour l'école. La place où dormait Sasuke la veille à mes cotes, était désormais vide et froide, il n'avait pas passé la nuit avec moi. Hinai n'était nul part ou je pouvais le trouvé ce qui attira mon attention, car ordinairement il m'accueillait toujours le matin. Le manoir était immense, je n'avais pas visité toutes les pièces de ma propre maison, Obito Uchiwa était celui qui avait réclamé une immense demeure à mon père en guise de bonne fois à ce dernier. Chez moi dans mon clan, nous n'avions pas besoin de paraitre pour faire valoir notre force ou pouvoir, cependant nous n'avions pas le passé des Uchiwa non plus. Je pris une douche et m'habilla rapidement, je ne voulais pas que mon absence se fasse valoir par le fait que l'on m'avait publiquement exposé devant tout le monde. Je ne savais toujours pas comment j'allais réagir devant la réaction de Sakura et encore moins celle de Naruto. Je m'étais toujours imaginé demander un divorce et donner une véritable chance à Sakura de lui prouver son amour. Bien entendu je ne voulais pas juste un divorce pour elle, mais également pour moi, bien que je savais que les sentiments de Naruto ne seraient jamais comme les miens, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y rêver.

**Naruto **

Rien n'était plus important pour moi que mon village, ma famille et mes amis. Certains aimaient me qualifier de simpliste et de naïf, mais ca n'a jamais changé ma manière de penser. Même lorsque tout pouvait les pointer du doigt, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les défendre et de les protéger. J'avais préféré ne pas penser à l'idée que Sasuke s'était marié sans m'en glisser un mot, moi qui avais toujours cru que nous partagions quelque chose de spéciale. Je préférais aussi ne pas penser que Hinata était celle qui était devenue sa femme. Ce que je ressentais pour elle, était encore flou pour moi je ne pouvais pas vraiment décrire ce sentiment, mais je savais que cette nouvelle m'avais fait pincer le cœur et m'avais fait grincer les dents. Je soupirai puis tourna mon attention devant l'un des plus populaires bordel de Konoha, je n'arrivais pas a croire que j'allais enfin avoir les informations que j'attendais tant. Sai se tenais à quelques mètres de distance de moi, mais il n'était pas difficile à manquer, je ne savais pas si c'était l'idée de Danzo ou Tsunade elle-même de me mettre en surveillance. Il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea tranquillement vers la mienne, je mis un chapeau pour ne pas attirer l'attention et sortis à mon tour.

-Tu es perdu? Je ne me rappel pas t'avoir invité.

-Allez, toi comme moi on sait très bien ce qui ce passe, Danzo te fait suivre, car ta grand-mère adorée la demander.

-Depuis quand? Demandais-je

-Quelques mois déjà, depuis l'arrivé de Akatsuki peut-être, j'ai perdu le compte.

Akatsuki… Gaara m'avait mentionner ce nom lors de notre derrière rencontre, celui que je cherchais faisait partis de cette organisation.

_-Ils veulent faire une révolution. M'avait-il dit. _

J'avais très peu de temps pour faire ce que je devais faire ce soir et la dernière chose que j'avais besoin, était d'avoir le chien de garde d'un des hommes les plus dangereux de Konoha. Ma relation avec Sai était la même que deux voisins qui ne pouvaient se supporter. Son visage flegmatique me mettais constamment hors de moi et des qu'il ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour dire quelque chose de complètement vrai et je crois que je ne pouvais supporter que ce type aussi arrogant qu'il était soit une la voie de la raison et surtout qu'il soit le fils de l'homme qui ne cachait nullement ses intentions de prendre ma place.

-Je ne fais que mon travail, mais ne t'inquiète pas mon but ce n'est pas de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ce que je vais voir ce soir, je vais le garder pour moi je te promet.

-La parole d'un homme c'est tout ce qu'il a Sai. Dis-je en tournant les talons en direction de la batiste.

La première chose qui me frappa en entrant dans l'établissement, fut l'odeur d'alcool et de fumer. Un brouillard de fumer c'était crée dans l'endroit ce qui m'empêchait de bien voir ce qui se passait autour de moi. Des femmes a moitie nues marchaient librement et me donnait des regarda persistant qui me mirent aussitôt mal alaise.

-Pour un puceau de ton genre, c'est choquant de voir des femmes à poil hein!

Sai me donna un papier mouchoir et pointa mon nez.

-Tu saignes.

-Putain! M'écriais-je embarrassé.

Nous arrivâmes devant le comptoir, un homme habiller d'une longue tunique nous adressa un sourire avant de se retourner vers Sai et de lui tendre une clé.

-Non merci Jeko, je ne suis pas venu pour moi ce soir.

-Tu visites cet endroit! Mais tu es malade ou quoi!

-J'ai perdu ma virginité dans cet endroit, ne soit pas surpris la plupart d'entre nous sont passer par ici pour faire le premier pas, pour ma par mon père m'a emmener ici pour être en mesure de contrôler certaine pulsion.

Je ne comprenais absolument rien de ce qu'il venait de me dire, mais je savais que jamais ne voulais perdre ma virginité avec des femmes provenant d'un bordel. Je n'étais pas un animal non plus, le sexe ne pouvait pas se faire sans avoir un minimum de sentiment pour la personne. Je me gratta maladroitement la tête et reporta mon attention au dénommer Jeko.

-Je souhaite voir une fille…

-Oh! Dans quelle catégorie, nous avons plusieurs niveaux dépendamment de ton portefeuille bien sur.

-Karin Uzumaki, je veux voire cette fille.

Sai me fixa avec de gros yeux alors que le réceptionniste grimaça avant de me dire calmement :

-Malheureusement, Karin n'est plus sure le service … elle est devenue une familière il y des mois déjà.

-Une quoi?

-Ca veut dire que quelqu'un à payer pour qu'elle soit exclusivement a lui. Me traduisit Sai.

_D'après mes dires, elle serait dans une autre catégorie et il faudrait peut-être que tu sois près à débourser un peu d'argent pour être en mesure d'entrer en contact avec elle._

Alors c'est que Gaara avait voulu dire par là. J'avais environ 20,000 Kage sur moi et j'avais déjà eu l'intention d'en dépenser la moitie, mais si il fallait que je donne tout ce que j'avais en main pour avoir ce que j'avais besoin alors j'étais prêt a le faire.

-Je vous donne le double de ce que le client donne ordinairement.

-Qui est le client? Rajouta Sai

-Oui qui est le client?

-Oh mes amis… vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas vous dire cette information.

Je pouvais voir son visage se changer lentement, des perles de sueurs commençaient à glisser sur le long de son visage. Pour une raison que je ne savais pas encore, il ne semblait pas du a l'aise a discuter de Karin a croire qu'elle était un sujet tabou.

-20,000 Kage. Dit finalement Jeko.

-QUOI! Criais-je

-Écouter, je ne sais pas pour quelle raison vous êtes ici et je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez aller voir cette fille, mais vous commencez a attirer l'attention et je ne veux pas d'ennuis donc vous payez et je vous donner la clé sinon aller voir ailleurs.

Je regardais furtivement autour de moi et effectivement des hommes avaient commencé à se rassembler autour de la salle ou nous étions. Personne ne devait savoir que je me trouvais ici, a contre cœur je sortis mon portefeuille et lui donna tout ce qui se trouvait a l'intérieur.

**Sakura **

Deux semaines avaient passe depuis le nomination du conseil et j'avais de toute mes forces essayer de contrôler mes excès de colère envers Hinata. Elle avait effectivement appeler des dizaines de fois et m'envoyais envoyer des messages, mais je ne n'étais pas prête a pouvoir lui pardonner. Sasuke ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'évènement et je ne savais pas si il était rentré en contact avec son frère ou non. J'avais accepté de prendre un café avec Ino et je savais que le sujet de conversation allait tourner autour d'Hinata. J'avais 20 minutes d'avance j'en profitai pour regarder le menu, quelqu'un tira la chaise et s'assis en face de moi je levai les yeux et aperçu Deidara qui me fixais avec intensité. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment observer il n'étais pas mal, son sourire niait me faisait penser a Naruto, mais je pouvais déceler dans son regard quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre.

-Alors ma belle, on mange seule? Me dit-il

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je te surveille, j'ai développé un certain intérêt pour toi.

Il ne rigolait pas, il me suivait vraiment je pouvais parfaitement lire dans les traits de son visage qu'il disait la vérité. Ma respiration s'accéléra je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir un diplôme pour savoir qu'il était un criminel et qu'il était dangereux. Il trainait avec Itachi qui techniquement était rechercher pour le massacre de son clan.

-N'aie pas peur ma belle, je ne veut pas te faire de mal. Enfaite je suis venu te donner un conseil.

-Un conseil?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu chercher en aidant ce Sasuke, mais je vais te dire un truc…

Il s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

-Il n'est pas ton allier, il n'est même pas son propre allier. Sasuke n'a qu'un seul but en ce moment et malheuresement tu ne fais pas partie de ses plans.

Il se rassit sur la chaise et fouilla dans ses poches, il sortis une figure blanche et me la tandis.

-Je…

-Chut. Les choses vont bouger dorénavant, et comme je ne serais plus la pour assurer ta sécurité, cette figurine le fera a ma place. Une fois le levier activer elle peut détruire tout sur son passage.

Il m'avait donné une bombe? Je le regardais soudainement très attentivement et puis ca me frappa de plein fouet, je l'avais déjà vu quelque part dans les dossiers des rechercher. Deidara du pays de la terre. il était considérer comme étant le roi de l'explosion et pouvait transformer n'importe quoi en plus bombe destructrice. Mon instinct ne me trompait jamais, je n'étais pas en danger je le savais, mais si quelqu'un de Konoha me voyais en sa compagnie je pouvais avoir de sérieux de problème. Le vol de document que j'avais fais dans la grande bibliothèque pouvais a lui seul me donner 15 ans de prison pour haute trahison et puisque mon but était de devenir le médecin numéro un de Konoha et d'avoir comme mentor nulle autre que Tsunade, je ne pouvais gâcher mes chances de réussir a cause de terroriste. Pourtant, je pris la figurine et la mis dans mon sac. Il se leva et me tendis la main, je lui tendis la mienne et il y posa un baiser.

-La prochaine fois que nous allons nous voir, ca ne serait pas dans de belle circonstance. Prend soin de toi ma belle et surtout ne cherche pas les ennuis. Me dit-il avant de quitter le restaurant et de disparaitre aussi rapidement qu'il était arriver.

Ma rencontre avec Ino se déroula exactement comme je l'avais prévus, elle essayait de me convaincre de reparler à Hinata et de ne pas garder cette colère que je gardais au fond de moi, car selon elle, elle ne m'emmènerait nulle part. J'avais décidé de piétiner mon orgueil et d'aller chez elle. La demeure des Huyga était immense, non seulement elle était isolée de tout le monde, mais elle donnait l'impression de vous dominer. Alors que je me dirigeais vers l'entrer principale j'aperçu un homme qui avait une longue chevelure je le reconnu aussitôt, il était le père d'Hinata. Quelques secondes plus tard un autre homme sortis de la demeure le signe Uchiwa était clairement dessiné sur le dos de son chandail, Obito Uchiwa. Personne ne connaissait vraiment cet homme, il était un des élevés du célèbre Hokage, Minato Namikaze, mais étrangement il avait soudainement disparu pour ne revenir que lorsque son clan avait été éliminé.

-Sakura. Dit une voix

-AHH!

Neji mit sa main sur ma bouche et pointa du menton les deux hommes.

-Mon oncle déteste les curieux et je crois que cet homme encore moins.

-Je suis désoler tu m'as fais peur. Bon tu dois te demander ce que je fais ici…

-Hinata n'habite plus ici. Si c'est elle que tu cherchais.

Bien entendu qu'elle n'habitait plus ici ou avais-je la tête, elle devait évidement vivre avec lui. Je me retourna vers les deux hommes et me posa la question. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas réprimer le sentiment de crainte que j'avais en regardant Obito?

-Il crée cette sensation chez tout le monde. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, mais je sais que cet homme va causer énormément de problème dans le futur.

Neji lisait-il dans mes pensés? Mon téléphone vibra et lorsque je le pris je vis que Sai m'appelais. Il ne me contactait jamais, je savais que quelque chose c'était produit.

-Allo? Dis-je

-Karin Uzumaki, ce nom te dis quelque chose?

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Neji me regarda droit dans les yeux comme si il avait entendu la question et qu'il attendait lui aussi la réponse.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais Sakura, mais tient toi tranquille. Tu ne servira a rien si tu attire les mauvais regard. Choisi ton camps. Il ne te protègera pas. Répliqua-t-il avant de raccrocher.

_Il n'est pas ton allier._

**Sasuke**

Akatsuki. Je cherche une révolution contre le pouvoir établit. M'avais-dis Itachi.

-Je ne vais pas rester ici.

-Je vois, tu es entré en contact avec ton frère. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ta dis, mais ca ne change rien. Tu vas rester ici tu as un rôle a jouer Sasuke.

-JE NE VAIS PAS RESTER ICI! Hurlais-je.

Obito ne broncha pas alors que je pouvais entendre les pleures d'Hinata.

-Voyons donc Sasuke, tu fais peur à ta femme.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un mouchoir qu'il sortit de ses poches.

-J'ai eu une agréable discutions avec ton père, nous croyons tous les deux que lorsque vous aurez graduer…

-Je devrais lui faire un gosse c'est ca? Produire un Uchiwa pour toi?

Obito se tint devant moi et sans me laisser le temps de réagir il m'asséna un violent coup de poing au visage.

-Connait ta place. Je ne te le répèterai pas. Et toi cesse de pleurnicher tu commence sincèrement a me taper sur les nerfs. Dit-il en s'adressant a Hinata.

-Voilà, maintenant je te reconnais salopart! Tu reste ici alors que tu connais ceux qui on tuer notre famille et tu me demande de baiser une vendu pour plaire à qui!

Je ne pouvais contenir plus longtemps la rage que je ressentais au fond de moi. Ma deuxième rencontre avec Itachi c'était révélé bénéfique. Je savais maintenant qu'il était dans une des organisations les plus rechercher au monde. Il ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi, mais lorsqu'il m'avoua que Obito était un membre actif de l'organisation, je compris alors que le clan n'avait enfaite aucune importance pour lui et que ses intentions étaient complètement différentes des miennes. Alors il était hors de question que je continue d'être son pion et j'allais restaurer et venger mon clan a ma manière.

-Danzo est celui qui a ordonné l'exécution des Uchiwa 8 ans plus tôt.

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. J'essuyais le sang qui coulait de ma lèvre et répéta ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Danzo.

Hinata secoua frénétiquement sa tête et éclata en sanglot.

-Le clan Uchiwa a toujours eu soif de contrôler, alors rien de surprenant que lorsqu'ils ont commencé à planifié un coup d'état, ils fallait les éliminer. Nous sommes les 3 derniers Uchiwa qui existons. Comprends-tu l'importance d'avoir un héritier?

-Danzo a éliminé mon clan. Continuais-je de répéter.

-C-C-C 'est impossible. La voie d'Hinata s'étrangla dans ses pleurs.

Alors qu'il continuait de parler, mon cerveau n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose, Danzo avait ordonné l'exaction de ma famille. Une soudaine soif de sang me monta alors à la gorge.

-Jamais je ne vais accepter de sacrifier mon clan pour Konoha. Peut importe ce que tu as pour moi, je vais tuer Danzo et je le jure sur ma vie. Je vais le tuer de mes propres mains.

-S-Sasuke… Tu n-n-ne peux p-pas faire ça. S'écria Hinata.

Son visage terroriser m'attendris quelques secondes avant de reporter mon attention sur mon oncle.

-Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Ton père visait le siège d'Hokage, Danzo convoite cette place depuis des années. Mon but est de te faire devenir Hokage, mais pour cela il faut que tu joues tes pions comme il le faut.

Hinata sortis un son remplis de désespoir avant de prononcer le nom Naruto. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et perdis connaissance.

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Continua Obito comme si de rien était. Une révolution doit prendre place. Et des sacrifices sont inévitables.

Danzo. Obito. Sur ma vie j'allais faire couler leurs sangs.

Chapitre 4

Terminé

Je tiens a m'excuser pour mon absence, entre mon séjour a l'hôpital et la fin de session qui est arriver je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, mais je suis de retour : D

REVIEWS svp (suis-je rouiller ou le chapitre vous plais?)


End file.
